Julmunvu
Julmunvu is a dragon that features in the series Defenders of Earth. She is one of Firroth's many female allies serving under Venia, Lord of the Skies and just as Saphira helped Firroth fight Zhakuh with Kilarth, Julmunvu eventually helps him and Tyrath fight Inhusrelun when the dragon comes to Earth for the first time. Appearance Alongside the commander of the Demon Empire, Nelarth, Lord of the Black, in her first appearance only a certain aspect of Julmunvu is described as she flies past the Mil Mi-24 piloted by Vixen Evelin Molnar in which case, this is her body unlike Nelarth whose face is described. When she finally lands in the Caucasus Mountains, Julmunvu's full form is revealed: Wide sapphire eyes sit lightly within Julmunvu's narrow, long skull, which gives her a menacing looking appearance. Several crystal growths sit atop her head, just above her tiny, dog-like ears. Several small fan-like skin and bone structures runs down the sides of each of her jaw lines. Her nose is round and has two tiny, slitted nostrils and there are small crystal growths on Julmunvu's chin. Several huge teeth poke out from the side of her mouth and give a slight hint at the terror hiding inside. A thick neck runs down from her head and into a long body. The top is covered in radiant air force blue skin and rows of thick armor plating runs down its spine. The bottom is covered in coarse skin and is colored slightly darker than the rest of her body. Six massive limbs carryJulmunvu's body and allow her to stand tall and mighty. Each limb has 3 digits, each of which end in strong talons seemingly made of stone. Humongous wings grow starting from just below her shoulders and end at her hips. The wings are scythe-shaped, the inner sides of the wing are full of minor holes and sharp hooks grow from the endings of each bone. Her flat tail ends in a seemingly fluffy tip and is covered in the same radiant skin as her body. Personality Normally, Julmunvu is capable of quite gracious flight and it is implied that during the Civil War mentioned by Tyrath to a seemingly treacherous Firroth, she was gracious enough to be used as an assassin by the previous leader of Venia, Biardyd Giver of Life. However, in her first appearance, she flies much more agitated as if she is going to warn the two former enemies that the Civil War mentioned by Tyrath has restarted and she is going to warn the pair of an ambush. Her agitated personality also seemingly affects her landing. This is shown because while under normal circumstances, she is capable of normal landing, in an agitated state she ends up carrying out a not so gracious landing. Powers and abilities While Julmunvu may be an Earth dragon like most other dragons in the series, be they Defender (such as Firroth, Sonva or Dirsumir) or Demon (such as Kelrah, Nosfeynrath or Kelsarstrun), it is assumed that she was also an assassin during the Dragon Civil War. As a result of her assassin background and occupation, she is much more stealthy and can fly much more quicker than the average Earth dragon; having a long body also helps. It also appears that she can control the speed at which she flies; either appearing graceful in flight, or in the case of urgent matters, much more agitated. Aside from these, she also possesses the ability to fight on two legs and while some other dragons may have fire breath (the only dragon characters made by the wiki founder that have anything other than fire breath are the Kreehn and the Golden Army Dragon of the World War X series), she possesses the ability to breathe poisonous gas which was later changed to fire in the events of Nightmare's Hell which is her first appearance. Defenders of Earth Nightmare's Hell: Julmunvu's presence is first felt by the psychic Vixen Hanna Szabo as she joins seven other Vixens in a mission to rescue Boyana Strashilova from the Turkish-Syrian border after she fled from the Lionesses of Turkey who were distracted by the rise of Sarmeyzmal. She is eventually spotted by two other Vixens in the form of Anita Szucs and Beatrix Pap who notice that Julmunvu appears to be flying in a much more agitated state than previous other dragons and she also appears to fly as if she is stuck behind traffic. It is only once the Vixens enter Turkey does Julmunvu fly even faster, so fast in fact that she makes a bumpy landing once she meets up with two former enemy dragons that fought each other in King of the East: Firroth and Tyrath. Once she meets up, Julmunvu becomes even more agitated and irritable than before, snapping at Firroth after he asks her to calm down and explain herself in clear terms. Tyrath asks her if one of Nelarth's forces is going to attack to which Julmunvu is actually much more calm and peaceful. She explains herself much more clearly this time: Nelarth is not going to attack, nor are any of his forces...instead, Earth is going to see the return of an old/new enemy for Firroth: An alien dragon. She came to the pair because Firroth has experience of fighting aliens in the past. Firroth handles Julmunvu's offer with more consolation and assurance that he will help her, certainly with much more maturity than he handled Saphira's order to handle Zhakuh; joining him, is Tyrath who wishes to fight by Firroth's side in an attempt to make up for the fight that they had in King of the East and so, the three dragons head to Hungary; the one country that Julmunvu believes that the dragon is heading for. Indeed, he does and at this point, Firroth takes over telling her and Tyrath to circle the dragon Inhusrelun as they land. As the dragons come in to land, they blast Inhusrelun with fire blasts which, naturally, causes the dragon to retaliate and in the case of Julmunvu, she is shot down by Inhusrelun who shoots an electric bolt at her, incapacitating her and causing Tyrath to tend to her while Firroth attacks Inhusrelun in revenge. Eventually, Firroth temporarily puts Inhusrelun out of action then tends to Julmunvu himself and asks her if she will be alright, but the dragon-ess replies: "I am an assassin, Firroth. We rarely feel pain that Inhusrelun has brought, but bring pain on our enemies. Then we eliminate anyone who knew our targets, one by one." But she also asks him what she meant by Earth being doomed if he didn't help her. She also becomes horrified when Firroth attempts to "reason" with Inhusrelun; but what he is actually doing is trying to force him to leave Earth which the dragon says he will do. At least, he says he will. In fact, Inhusrelun throws burning embers in Firroth's face causing the dragon to scream in pain and both Firroth and Inhusrelun duel in the first fight they have in the series. During the fight, Inhusrelun is beaten into Tyrath's direction then Julmunvu's who hits him back into Firroth's direction. Once Inhusrelun is permanently out of action, the dragons attack him with fire but Inhusrelun tells Firroth: "We shall meet again! I am implacable!" With Inhusrelun gone, the three dragons take off as well. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Monsters